


[迦周] The remains of Days

by mforboby



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforboby/pseuds/mforboby
Summary: 旧文再录，难得的迦勒底时空+全年龄向【。】被咕哒♀肝到了绊十的老从者迦尔纳和阿周那、她的Myroom常驻从者泳装BB以及被藏起来的阿周那Alter的安稳日常故事【？】除了迦周内含咕哒♀×泳装BB剧情注意，结局略有克苏鲁味标题取自石黑一雄小说《长日留痕》。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red, BB | Moon Cancer/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

> 他明白，他这个长期以来夸口一个家也没有的人，现在必须要关心这个并不是他的家；他将为他们的丧痛动情，为晋级或新人降生高兴，而他将要接触的每一个难以估计的因素都会改变他。
> 
> 无论改变有多么小，最老的夫妻到最后也会变得和兄妹一样相像。

“所以说，您又要把夏威夷之行称作‘出趟远门’吗？”

人类史最后的Master保持着被BB搂着脖子的造型，呈连体婴状软绵绵从沙发上滑跪下来，朝阿周那郑重其事双手合十：“拜托了。”

“……就算被您交付如此重任不胜荣幸，我也必须献上谏……”

坐在沙发另一侧的迦尔纳指出：“如果你坚持随行，也只能引发她的青春期逆反心理。”

“别把我形容成保护欲过剩的跟踪狂家长好吗？你倒是可以心安理得抛弃守护主君的职责了。”

“不敢。但Master召唤的新从者实在太多了。

考虑到迦勒底还有那么多同侪灵基停留在1级也没有任何强化，带着NEW!的标志在灵基保管室深处消磨了两三个月，你难道不该替Master分忧，主动制造空间允许她和新从者独处，加深因缘吗？”

“……对不起，我还真不觉得刚刚把羁绊升满，还让Master消耗了宝贵的梦火的某个Lancer有资格大放厥词呢。此外请不要再一本正经胡说八道，再试图倒装成我的观点了。”

眼看Myroom恳谈会又要发展成兄弟喧哗，Master尽管习以为常，也把脑袋埋进Mooncancer胸前寻求安慰。BB旁若无人，跟她咬耳朵：“从前就是这副老样子？”

“他们是我最早召唤的从者。受不了，BB亲快让我靠一下，唔嗯。香喷喷的美少女泳装，阳光，沙滩，防晒霜，冰镇奶茶，小麦色皮肤上被比基尼带子勒出来的晒痕，为什么我还要和作禁欲系打扮看上去就很热的两个大男人共处一室啊！”

“小声点。你就不能带上他们一起去夏威夷吗？”

“……仪式感嘛。我偶尔也想准备一点惊喜。再说Alter的问题还没有彻底解决。”

她迎着阿周那锐利起来的眼神，朝Master俯下脸去，四唇几近相叠：“所以你让迦尔纳一起留了下来。前辈——还想靠BB亲掩护多久呢？

要不是看在那孩子也是珍稀的时间停止轮回系从者份上，我就要收取额外的形象代言费了哦？”

要不是源赖光跨上爱马京极，狂奔过走廊直入无人之境，咆哮着“维护风纪”撞飞Myroom的自动门闯将进来，迦勒底就又得跟紫苑赔礼道歉，并全额支付彷徨海足以修复“又一次EX级宝具对撞冲击”的QP了。

“这是我在迦勒底度过的第四年了。”Master拉着他的衣袖，眼泪汪汪地重申，“迦尔纳，阿周那，首先要感谢你们没有忘记我们在北美特异点的因缘，率先回应了我。”

“那不如说是我更幸运一些，能与您相见。”

BB又在说风凉话：“指回应你的‘宝石魔术’吗？”

“其次，要感谢你们愿意成为我的力量，奋力修复人理，如今又为了夺回泛人类史而战。”

“只是一趟例行度假，你何必如此郑重其事？在2017年12月31日，你还更为冷静一些。”

“最后，我必须致谢，你们历经三年磨合，终于得以和平相处。迦勒底后来召唤了不少比较险恶的神代情侣从者(例如北欧的战士之王和原初女武神之流)，两位无疑提供了宝贵的管理以及风险防控经验。”

“这句话我可不能当作没听见呢Master！”

管制室又是一阵兵荒马乱，才把旅游团名单确定下来。姬路城的守护神和伟大的石像神自告奋勇，与他们一道留守，顺便拉走了她们的联机好伙伴巴御前，继续享受被炉以及本部无限制供应的无线网络；章西女王因为连续导致15部安检机器无故报废被机场拒之门外；其他几个羁绊升满的老从者，也获准留在迦勒底，可惜梅林、玉藻前、斯卡蒂绝不在此列，甚至获得了被Master指定和陈宫坐在飞机舱同一排的殊荣。

中国军师捏着划掉了“诸葛孔明”名字的登机牌东张西望，终于找到了自己的位置，紧挨着梅林落座下来，悄声耳语：“那么，我的种火和突破强化的素材也要劳烦三位了。请多指教。”

花之魔术师认命地开口：“我只想知道，孔明已经成为你的兵法的受害者了吗？”

“怎么会？他早就先行一步，在夏威夷恭候三位了。”

Master拉着行李箱，故意和BB落在最后，第三次和他们告别。

“我们真的走了哦？”

“……究竟谁才是保护欲过剩的一方啊。”阿周那露出苦笑，把手搭上Master肩膀。少女下意识畏缩了一下，瞪大眼睛，瞧着他取出一副落下的墨镜，别到她沙滩衬衫的胸袋里。

“路上小心。”

“抱歉。等我回来再说吧。”

迦尔纳叫住拖拖拉拉的BB：“最近你无所事事的时间变长了。Master的睡梦不能无人守护，Myroom竟然换了新从者入驻吗？”

“当然，Master偶尔也会换个口味的嘛。人类是种喜新厌旧的生物，有时候我也很羡慕他们呢。”

“所以你觉得，”阿周那擦拭好伊斯塔尔的赛车奖杯，把它放回Lostroom陈列架上，拾起Master、玛修和另一个黑发少年御主的合照，“现在我们有必要遵循Master的希望相处吗？”

“现代的兄弟姐妹，想必也不会在生前相互残杀，把无尽的怨恨诅咒刻入灵基，永世不得消解。

放心吧，阿周那。我依旧对你怀着同样的憎恶执着，直到泛人类史毁灭之日。”


	2. Chapter 2

> 他很难受，情形如此可悲地相似，他惊诧自己竟然希望过有所不同。
> 
> 他微笑着想人什么都能适应，甚至能适应生活，十年后，他会有幸福的不幸。……男男女女，来来往往，在他们营造的空间里，包围在房子和家具中间，这空间与宇宙毫无共同之处。

有过弑亲(未遂)记录的迦勒底从者，又不止他们两人。蔷薇皇帝便弑母自立，与尤里乌斯王朝同名的独裁者，通过一场内战把他的前盟友与女婿逼向末路，罗马的神祖在争吵中误杀他的孪生兄弟；亚述与埃及的皇后先后毒死她们的丈夫；中国的女帝公然颁下诏书，先是幽禁赐死她最宠爱的次子，再把夫家的亲王们屠戮殆尽。

至于阿周那发现，以上人等都被迦尔纳拜托，试图(大谈自己的黑历史)给他心理疏导，忍无可忍，又在迦勒底制造了一场大乱，那就是后话了。

“是因为恩怨双方被同时召唤，生前的纠葛会给Master带来困扰吧？像他们姐弟的平和相处关系，对我来说比较新奇呢。”

一对异卵双胞胎被选为了迦勒底的第48名候补御主，——进而是抵抗魔神王乃至异星神，人类史最后的防线。他们同时与黑发少年、赭发少女缔结契约，向他们效忠，侍奉他们取胜，如其余应召而来的英雄一样。

他们的魔力供给由迦勒底的电力系统提供，当然从未出现过什么集体长出猫耳和尾巴、性别逆转或者更可怕的灵基异常事故。远征、作战、抵达新特异点后的召唤与攻略计划，由性格强硬果断的姐姐负责；日常的从者强化、编成、管制室的后勤保障，则交给了性格互补的弟弟，他也会肩负一部分指挥任务，减轻姐姐的压力。不过自从男性的Master单独带队，从中国异闻带归来，他们就没见过他踏出迦勒底了。

“Master去夏威夷之前，情绪也有些萎靡。是受双子牵绊的魔术刻印影响吗？就如同天秤女神的家族谱系……”

阿周那及时打断迦尔纳：“不我觉得她只是担心弟弟。”

Master们除了召唤相性，其余的魔术资质都相当地……平庸，这个事实得到了冠位候补魔术师与神代魔女的一致认证。

迦尔纳还不肯死心，甚至发散到了另一个诡异的方向：“假如他们不止存在血缘联系呢？近东的王室，古时就有近亲联姻的习俗，就算是在我们的故乡，那也是司空见惯之事。譬如将林伽纳入莲花台座……”

“停停停！谁灌输你这种伤风败俗的说辞，莫非是爱德华·蒂奇还是弗格斯阁下吗？以刹帝利的骄傲起誓，我绝不能轻饶玷污Master清誉的从者。”

“是乌鲁克的英雄王，古埃及的太阳王，以及不列颠的花之魔术师。”

“…………”

迦尔纳真诚地辩解：“以上是我的个人猜测。我只是认为，如果能早日发现Master们的痼疾所在，就能辅佐他们早日摆脱危机。每种可能性都必须考……”

“行了我禁止你再多评论一个字。你怎么了，突然开黄腔？十车王的长子，最近也懈怠了不少，怎么碰到我便要邀请我和Master一起吃香蕉……”

“我的锻炼修行，竟在你眼中出现了瑕疵吗？”

“你开始心有旁骛，凝视我之外的旁人。”

“那是因为我不能凝视着你，却容忍自己两手空空，无所作为。”

“那我想要稍微考验你。”

Lostroom的冷气开得尤其足。天授的英雄却拂开一缕濡湿的黑发别到耳后，在圣杯陈列架后朝他俯下脸来。迦尔纳金甲的棘刺每次都会割破他的手，鲜血滴上无瑕的白手套。

他压抑下那股血腥的悸动，在他耳边问道：“距离迦勒底探索中国异闻带，已经过去半年有余了。

你和罗摩究竟在印度异闻带看见了什么？”

“我本人并不在那里，身临其战。”

“是Master抵达当地后建立召唤阵，重新召来的英灵之影吧。她不该把你留下来，独自应付我。”

非肉。非骨。非魂。这副灵子虚构的肉身可以无数次消逝，但他们本就是羁靡于记忆与欲念的亡灵。

淡淡血味在鼻尖萦绕，阿周那的伤口尚未结痂。他伸出手，弄脏的手套贴住迦尔纳袒露的胸膛，把割开的血肉捺到那颗宝玉上。

一阵辉光迸涌，放射的魔力之炎将迦尔纳满头白发漂成赤红。他面无表情收回手，被三神神力灼伤把伤口收了口的手，审视着那赫然浮现的湿婆之眼。

“你的灵基对我无所隐瞒。没想到啊，施舍的英雄，有朝一日我竟会痛恨你的谎言，胜过痛恨你的生命。”

“……话说回来，这也太夸张一点了。”

迦尔纳试着在贴着“严禁私自借出”纸条的圣杯陈列架和真理之卵、祸罪箭镞的储物架之间转了转身，给他们腾出一点空当，顿时震得五六排架子都发出了危险的呻吟声。

该说是不通人情、厚脸皮还是真的粗神经，他又瞥了一眼各类文件素材都堆得满满当当几乎淹没了天花板的Lostroom，若无其事向阿周那建议道：“我们出去详谈。这里不适合发生过于剧烈的碰撞。”

“你把灵衣换回去再说吧。”

Master无心享受夏威夷之夜，躺在酒店的被窝里，孜孜不倦给只有一墙之隔的弟弟发简讯。

她打了个呵欠，挥开那条缠到她手腕上的尾巴：“我还不困呢，Alter。如果你实在太闲，可以去帮我把床头灯关了，再把空调温度调回25度，谢谢。”

BB旧地重游，正在沙滩上作弄埃德蒙·唐泰斯与茨木童子，乐此不疲，早就向她提交了外宿申请。今晚由黑色的最后之神在Myroom值守。


	3. Chapter 3

“从者名：Berserker·阿周那·Alter。”

“A-L-T-E-R。”

Master无动于衷地重复。她终于舍得放下手机，踢开空调被，翻过身来大字型躺平，一人一神终于对上了眼神。

“你是属海马的吗，非得用尾巴缠住椰子树/遮阳伞/落地灯才肯开口跟我说话？”

这个迦勒底或许存在不少Alter亚种从者，并且足够凑满一排支援栏供平行世界的助战Master们惊叹“男人果然都向往黑暗”，但从召唤以来就被Master以令咒下令，强制他保持灵体化不见外人，再秘密带上飞机，至今关在Myroom里拒绝直呼他名字的，也就只有这个Alter了。

尽管他足不沾地，仿佛置身另一个无重力环境，印度的异闻带之王还是用缠住她手腕的尾巴做舵，晃晃悠悠扭转航向，总算屈尊着陆到她床边：“你不担心我不利于你。”

“你是回应泛人类史召唤的第四个异闻带之王。我最恐惧的存在，在空想树破灭之际就已逝去了。”

“虚张声势。”

何况那时你眼里只有迦尔纳，看不见迦勒底一行，也看不见我。她仰视着似曾相识的另一张脸庞，终究没有说出口。

“Alter，你刚刚算是威胁我吗？身为既知一切的神，却向凡人口吐无用的恫吓言语，真是可耻。”

“你厌恶我。”

她咬牙承认：“可以这样说。我凭我摧毁轮回的罪业召唤了你。”

Alter瞧了瞧自己Lv100满状态强化技能全部点到了10的灵基，屈服于Master“是个颜控还真的对不起”的如炬目光，得体地一声不吭。

马嘶和阿斯克勒庇俄斯甫一回应迦勒底，就被帕尔瓦蒂和喀戎各自领走，带回宿舍通宵开同乡欢迎会。胞弟本有意陪她坚持下去，终究心力不济，也在玛修达芬奇劝说下先回去休息了。召唤室又余她孤身一人，捻碎手中的圣晶石，将虹色碎片洒进召唤阵，坚信奇迹必将再次发生。

“所以说，那晚你就独自带着阿周那Alter游览迦勒底，还把他留在Myroom过夜吗！？他在印度可是差点把我们从存在意义上彻底删除了啊！”

戈尔德鲁夫听得下巴差点掉下来，坚持招待她吃玛芬蛋糕压惊。福尔摩斯吸了一大口烟斗，以目示意她不必倒茶，也是满脸不赞同的神色。

“立香，你再如何信任异闻带从者也好，都必须把你们姐弟的人身安全放在首位。无论他们是出于捍卫人理的大义，还是纯然和你结下因缘而齐聚在此，他们的本质都是把生前的宿命与悲剧刻入英灵座的使魔，并不因你的善念而转移。迦勒底已经不止一次发生过从者骚动事故了。”

“放心吧。我从未信任过Alter。”

“Alter，你知道吗？我永远不会叫你阿周那。我要把你从阿周那身上切割开来。”

神之漠然不减昔日，他作过自我介绍后便一言不发，压低了浮游高度，把尾巴缠到她手腕上，她仿佛扯着一只大号人型气球。新结成的主从，穿过泰半功能区域已经熄灯的迦勒底，Master若无其事作出如上宣言，口风一转邀请他：“这个迦勒底也有泛人类史的迦尔纳和阿周那哦。现在我们赶到欢迎会上还来得及，你不过去吗？”

“宿业已随宇迦一同斩断。”

“是呢。那我们直接回宿舍吧。话说起来，紫苑虽然替我们再现了迦勒底，但要模拟外部环境，魔力运行负担就太大了。……那是一片终年飘雪的雪山，如果我还有机会回去，一定会带你看看。”

“没有必要。自欺欺人。”

Alter抱着手臂，尾巴规规矩矩卷在腰间。他看似已经坐到她的床边，却以离床单约半寸距离的高度优雅悬浮着。万一她起身关掉空调，打开阳台落地窗，他会就此消融在晚风中，不留下半点曾经来过的波痕吗？

Master长吁出一口气，翻过身把脸埋到枕头里：“是啊，我应该更信任阿周那一些的。等我们回去再说吧。关灯吧，我真的要睡了。”

“污秽不堪的回忆与梦境。需要消除吗？”

“不用了。我将以人之傲慢、无知、软弱吞下一切苦果。”

“……那么。gacha抽卡机制消除。目标确认，领域固定，开始——”

“等等你说这个我就不困了哦！？！？只有这个绝对不可以！！！”

每次他们碰上BB，都注定不会有好事发生。

上次还是在马里亚纳海沟深处的电子乐园，就连Master也被杀掉了一次，尽管她现在跟没事人一样天天念叨着“泳装Meltlilith”，其包容力令阿周那肃然起敬。

那次危机，将自称为一介保健室AI的BB带到了迦勒底。所以，改换成泳装灵基的BB实际上的召唤时间是在……？

厨房常驻组的从者们正随Master淹留夏威夷，餐厅人去楼空。阿周那瞪着那本从Lostroom故纸堆里抢救出来的《咖喱×米饭》，久违地心烦意乱，就连迦尔纳亲自炮制的泥水色咖啡都无法转移他的注意力。

“……你有印象，Master上次去夏威夷是在什么时候吗？”

“只能确定，在魔术协会决议接手迦勒底、异星神入侵泛人类史之前。抱歉，即使当时我们都身在现场，由于受到多次七日轮回回溯的影响，时间观念也出现了一定的模糊错乱。

你就如此不关心异闻带的真相？”

他低下头，把那本薄本同人志翻得哗啦哗啦响：“印度的异闻带之王，正是吞噬统合了全部神性、另一种可能性的阿周那。这有什么问题吗？

这已是我所能想象到的，最轻微的惩罚。如果Master竟要和成为黑色最后之神的奎师那或者你对阵，那才是绝无胜算的战争。

无论宇迦如何轮转，我都无法拒绝与你一战的渴望(邪恶)。”

“即使给身处迦勒底的你再做一次选择，恐怕那回答(结局)也不会因此偏移吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

> 这奥秘的游戏先由喜爱人的肉体开始，进而喜爱人的本体。我觉得此事很美妙，值得我把自己一部分的生命给它。
> 
> 文字一直有误导现象：“欢愉”二字其实包括了矛盾的事实，其中有温暖、柔情、肌肤之亲，同时也有暴力、垂死挣扎及号叫的声音。

“喝完咖啡，把杯子洗干净再去吧。不能把餐厅留给卫宫阁下和布狄卡夫人收拾。”

“那是当然。”

这种应答，可以出现在任何一户人家的早餐餐桌上。

尽管宿敌的手艺称得上是灾难性的，阿周那还是端起一无装饰的白色马克杯，享受起咖啡豆天然的香气。在前所长代理罗马尼·阿基曼之后，咖啡一跃成为餐厅供应的标配饮品，他自思不该要求更多，享受特权。

他自然依恋这一成不变、有条不紊的迦勒底，淡然自若的Master，往日因缘，新的际会，以及依然故我的迦尔纳。今生他值得捍卫奋战的一切事物。

迦尔纳啜了一口自己的杰作，便皱起鼻子。他心情也愉快了些许，以誓愿苦行的态度，将苦涩宿业一饮而尽。

饮食，睡眠，溢出的欲念，于他们本是无用之物。那些无处消化、通过剜开伤口与喷溅鲜血流出的渴望，终会苦苦压抑下来，退化成更为原始的本能。

“战斗模拟器已经被预约满了。真是够了，重建迦勒底之后究竟是大卫还是凯撒把那里推荐为‘约会&谈心首选圣地’，公器私用还发明了会员准入制啊！”男性的Master咬着铅笔，一把撕掉需要重排的周回排班表，“抱歉让你白跑一趟，不过之前迦尔纳已经来过了，所以我把你们那场排到了明天下午4点。没问题吧？

你们果然……”

果然是兄弟吧。他顾虑他们的心情，把后半句话吞了回去。但旁人的释然之情显而易见：于是他们终于可以同时邀请两个人，拉住他们的手，把他们引到嘉年华簇拥着彩带和气球的华盖下，不用再在一人面前偷偷摸摸，遮遮掩掩地提起另一个名字。

事实绝非如此。但就让他们的Master沉浸在又驯化一对宿敌、说服他们言归于好的幸福幻觉中吧。阿周那嫌弃地审视迦尔纳捧起杯子的姿势，往咖啡上吹气的表情，吞咽的动作，凝结雾气挂到睫毛的细节，无可奈何，忍受着他们的日常举止越来越像。

是在迦勒底共度的三年时光，而非生母的悲愿或所谓的血缘，把他们打磨成两块毫无二致的鹅卵石。

本着不能浪费食物的原则，他们又是费了一番功夫，咖啡壶才见了底。

不过就算放平心态，沐浴着故乡的和风仔细品尝迦尔纳的杰作，也不会变得好喝多少就是了。

阿周那长吁一口气，放下保温杯。Master不忘给留守者放个长假，一并带走了所有辅助性宝具的从者。至于种火和素材的缺口如何补上，她笑得格外和善：“似乎又快到重返纽约，和英雄王叙旧的时候了。”

“这就是你背着她灵子转移，把我私自带到印度异闻带的理由吗？”

“我不会坐视他人攫取这份荣耀。”

阿周那知道他会。迦尔纳当然会。不然那时他就无需把灵核还给力竭的马嘶，默许他投回佩佩罗奇诺麾下，守护空想树，继续与Master为敌。

轮回断绝的大地上，诸神均已离去，满池莲花也无人采摘。风移影动，涟漪破裂又合上，他从掩映的花与叶之间瞥见白发长角，踏空而去的圣兽，嗤笑的道化师，时轮狂转不休。

他被迦尔纳湿淋淋捞了回来，身处水面上另一个安全的、他们得以重逢的世界，Master也尽可以高枕无忧。

“Alter想必已经回应她的召唤了吧。”

“如果他执意把她视为邪恶，对她不利，我便赌上这把枪寄宿的神威在此消灭他，然后再杀了你。”

苏利耶之子言出必行。他笑了出来：“真是毛骨悚然的情话。我对Master可是很有信心的。”

秋水荡漾，莲花也垂下脸庞，别过眼睛不去看那簇红云从池边漂过，严严围住他。迦尔纳从未浪费时间，去区分贡蒂的三子，般度族主将，一箭定胜负的决斗者，统合印度全神性的异闻带之王，还是这个与他共事三年的陌生人。他始终只看得见一个阿周那，同一颗等待被他贯穿的心脏。

性欲本就是杀戮激情的低俗延伸。他被裹进迦尔纳暖洋洋弥漫开来的魔力里，开始回应他落在自己后颈上，武人干燥稳定的手指和嘴唇：“万一泛人类史成功修复，你会留下来继续侍奉Master吗？”

“伽内什大人似乎提过，之后想开一家漫画咖啡厅，我想必会追随她左右，稍尽绵薄之力吧。”

迦尔纳的决定，他也毫不意外。“Master也是日本人吧，我将追随他们直到最后。但愿没什么碰上你的机会。”

凡人的一生不短也不长。他们只能并肩向前，祈祷Master的旅程迎来圆满的终结，然后各自回到座上，洗去迦勒底所有柔情纠葛，重振旗鼓，投入下一场圣杯战争，刀剑相向，再次追求被玷污的英名，未竟的胜利，从未得到回应的执念；抑或便如同Alter在那个失去迦尔纳的世界所作所为，以泛人类史的绝灭，从根本斩断这无望的轮回。

“真的不用追到夏威夷，确认Master现在的情况？”

“Alter会代我们守护她的。”

明月降临到地上，只有星星在夜空中露骨地骚动。

BB抱起一束剪下来有些久、已经开始枯萎的扶桑花，从落地窗翻进Master位于四十层的套房。阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯早就等着她了，坐在水吧边的高脚凳上，给自己倒了杯橙汁。

万物偃息，再次从第一个星期一开始循环的夏威夷之夜，只有超越时间的魔女们自由徜徉着。

“那个章鱼头下位种呢？”

“阿荣是坏孩子。她一直被宇宙刑警小姐盯得很紧，今晚不方便偷偷溜出门。而且我们有新的朋友了。”

“话是此说……接下来的四周年嘉年华你们不能怠慢，我还要非常不情愿地把夜之女主角的宝座让贤，将拉斯维加斯定做好的泳装交给她哦？”

BB绕过她，走进Master的卧房，替毫无睡相的她拉好空调被，拨开刘海吻了她的额。即使长夏一度消逝，无貌之月至今仍在照耀她的梦境。

阿周那Alter浮在她床边，双手抱膝，以婴儿蜷缩母腹的姿势沉入降临者的长梦之中。阿比盖尔早就围了过去，接过那束扶桑花，择出一朵，踮起脚把花别到他鬓边，增添了些许狂欢节气氛。BB白皙的手指，比绛红花瓣更为柔嫩，花朵也在她指尖一转之间，重吐芳华，回复了刚从梢头摘下的娇柔仪态。

天授的英雄，生前便以饱受诸神的宠爱而闻名。如今接受一点异星神的恩惠，想必也不在话下。

“最后之神啊，祝福你的新生。道满和柯扬斯卡娅，那个时候也有劳你关照了。”

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊泳装三期的发生时间是在17年的1.5部到第二部之间，没有和BB本体落地的CCC有明确的时间先后说明，所以对于有过夏威夷记忆的迦周来说，相当于咕哒过了两年突然又提议故地重游而且弄不清泳装BB和BB谁先落地了，请看成BB无貌之月权能的影响

**Author's Note:**

> 一二节引文来自尤瑟纳尔《新婚夜》，最后一节的引文来自她的《哈德良回忆录》


End file.
